


One Of The Many Sides To Loki Laufeyson

by TricksterInTheShadows



Category: Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Or may crappy attempt at it, Poerty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterInTheShadows/pseuds/TricksterInTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small poem on Loki and his lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of The Many Sides To Loki Laufeyson

One Of The Many Side To Loki Laufeyson

 

I’ll deceive you with my lies

You can read that within my eyes

I will wield my words with care

With such skill that none else would dare

I will feed you false fables

That your mind will not be stable

I will make you believe my tricks

That I can conjure, so slick

I will turn your heart against you

And the hearts of all those who loved you too

With words as my only tool

I shall reduce you to a pathetic fool

 

Then I shall watch with a sly grin

As slowly your words turns very dim

And gone forever is that shining light

That coloured your words so bright

Replaced by an evil darkness

Of a cold and black abyss

 

As your friends begin to become your enemy

You will grow quickly so ever lonely

And as you begin to forget how to trust

Your words will be nothing but dust

And as you begin to believe what is wrong

Your faith will crumble, once so strong

And as you begin to lose your mind

Your heart, you will never find

 

And you will only have blame for me

Who spoke those lies so easily

Who took pleasure in your pain

And who would do every act all again

 

Or maybe the fault is on you

Who first believed my words to ring true?


End file.
